


热气儿

by SyunNyan



Category: lynch. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyunNyan/pseuds/SyunNyan
Summary: Maschalagnia Warning｜腋下フェチ警告
Relationships: Hazuki/Yusuke (lynch.)
Kudos: 2





	热气儿

**Author's Note:**

> Maschalagnia Warning｜腋下フェチ警告

叶月先生有时对着悠介，虽然不是日常，只是有时，真的会塞得满肚子的火。  
  
不是因为一些关于人气之类的小肚鸡肠的事情，那倒不至于，叶月自觉没必要同一个不同性别的人争宠。只是，当他看着悠介那张高高扬起的小脸，惊人的轮廓，光用看的就能感受到的不沾尘土的质感，细眼睛里面盛满了的厌烦世人的神情，厚厚的嘴唇平淡地突起，没有一丝愉悦的上挑弧线，也没有任何挑逗人的峰峦，软塌塌的小鼻头喘着软塌塌的轻气儿，有点懒，吝啬地呼吸着。看到这些，叶月先生会觉得生气，甚至有些愤怒。他弄不清为什么悠介总是这样的姿态，至少，传递给他这样的姿态。“明明喝完酒的那些犯蠢好色的样子，”叶月想着，“见过太多，不知道该从哪儿数起。”  
  
尽管，独自的周六夜独自在心里骂着自己的同事，也是件值得数落的事。  
  
但也并不难理解，叶月同悠介太过不同，从他脸上那些清晰硬朗的线条就能知道。即使叶月也会去玩味一些绵密的东西，柔软的或者难以分辨的，但终归，他会将这一切转换成明确的痕迹、形成有形状有普世契约的词汇、存在自己的脑子里，或者说，意识里。于是悠介对于他来说，便成了一个小小的难解的谜团，询问再多，也有个混沌的散着烟雾的小东西漂浮在深处，并且从不表现出被发掘的欲望。拒人于门外，叶月正是对此感到恼火，曾经他决定对此放任不管，毕竟生理上的悠介并不是个女人，追在悠介屁股后面对他而言没有任何可能的好处。  
  
但近来状况有些变化，当悠介对他摇起清脆温柔的小铃铛，叶月往远处走的脚步便被高高的草给绊着了。  
  
这是悠介擅长的事情，在喝醉之后变得好色，就像之前提到的。只是这一次，在酒会的座位进入后半段、跌跌撞撞换过好几轮之后，悠介坐在了叶月身旁。上次这样是什么时候了，叶月忽然间有些莫名地心口紧，至少有十年，悠介刚进队一年与大家一同跑巡演的时候，两人曾与朋友喝到凌晨五点、然后一同在车的后座昏睡。但这会儿，悠介正在自己的肩膀头上犯浑：脑袋靠上来，许久没剪的长发卷成没攻击性的弧度、热烈的红色顺势散开，酒气也盖不住的黑香草同麝香洋梨的味道，细软的胳膊裸露在无袖上衣外面、直接地贴着叶月的大臂、那片没被短袖遮住的皮肤。一晚的酒终于开始在叶月血液里闹起来，它们接收到了一些熟悉的讯号，关于另一种性别的生物的只言片语的感知，但凡与瘦小、柔软、细嫩、乳白、体香沾边的，都是可列入范围的对象；但凡隔着点衣服的或者干脆裸露的接触、无防备的近身、散乱的发丝、残留的化妆品亮片，都是藏了点话要留着晚点再聊。这些不解风情的条件反射，实际上离动物本能相去甚远，动物们靠着信息素，而男人们只靠着一些标签和碎片。明明器官的模样如此方便辨认，但他们却在这事上像个不会去看也不会去摸、甚至不会去思考的人一样无知，被心怀鬼胎的家伙骗得团团转。“借我靠一下好吗？”当悠介拿着酒精棉花一样的声音跟叶月说话，“当然，请便。”叶月已经被开了开关、进入到习得的行动模式里，扮演起一个绅士，有点潜台词，有点装腔作势，有点讨好又像是无时无刻不在自持。  
  
这样的状态持续了有一阵子，当悠介爬着从叶月的肩膀上离开、扒到桌边去拿社长给他要的番茄汁、这才算有个暂停。叶月心里终于放下了点，刚刚的他与旁人在面子上插科打诨、背地里却不知在想些什么一样心不在焉。他眼睁睁地看着悠介把细长玻璃杯里浓稠的果浆、皮肉汁水一饮而尽，杯壁上挂着的那些沙瓤一点点往下坠，有甜味的计时器。“喝这么急做什么？”叶月感知到的一些信号连他的大脑也来不及翻译，“我得先回酒店了。”悠介手肘抵着桌边看着叶月，叶月的目光随即被这条白胳膊的最上端吸引，那个张开的、散着有点热的酒气的、光溜溜的没有刺青覆盖的地方。  
  
“我送你。”  
  
叶月从前不知道番茄尝起来也能是辛辣的，它长得圆滚滚的、给人肚子里装着砂糖的印象，但此刻，他在悠介的宾馆床上、从悠介的嘴里吃到的这颗，一如既往的汁水满满、需要不断地吮吸，酸甜且清澈，勾得人胃口大开，却意料之外地多了一剂，它让人觉得舌头发热、嗓子发干。叶月为这混杂的味道着迷，为它的如此不同，一种尝鲜的快感，让他快要变回一个处男。悠介重新张开他的臂膀向上伸展着，抓着枕头，晾着他臂弯下面最私密的、这会儿正鼓着热气的地方，他知道这里是决定今晚的关键。叶月轻易地便受到体温最自然的感召、勾起半小时前酒屋里板机一般的那个瞬间的冲动、伸出他的舌头朝小窝里舔进去。就这一小下，叶月发誓他听见了从未预料过的动静，清澈的少年的愉悦呼喊，不是个同娇柔女人一样的男人，也并非一个可预料的唱高音的基佬，悠介在他眼前又重新成为了一个小谜团。不过这次，这个谜团终于房门大敞地欢迎他的到来、引诱他往里走、富有兴致地等待着他的发掘。

叶月没有理由停下，不间断地舔舐、在小窝里打着转，用细密的舌苔熨开腋下每一条柔软的浅浅的小褶儿，梳理着那些用眼睛几乎看不到的薄薄一层的软绒毛。每一个动作都让悠介发笑，一种绝对无法由高潮快感唤起的色情的笑声，像软水里的气泡，它们激动的一串接着一串涌上来、欢快地裂成密密的湿润分子、把人笼罩在一片充满诱惑的水雾里，从鼻子喘出的热乎乎的气、断断续续的难耐的惊呼，更多的，无时无刻不在的颤动，都显出前所未有的清晰的形状。叶月不可救药地重复着舌头的动作、嘴里响着贪婪的水声、把悠介的腋窝舔得湿漉漉的。这块儿连主人自己也不怎么碰的小地方，一些绒毛已经粘到了一起，冒了些咸咸的薄汗，挥发着那点不那么优雅的气味，叫叶月用上吸粉的力道，几乎快要在升温的樟树园里高潮。他一手环着悠介的腰，另一只手顺着悠介的胳膊摸上去轻轻松松抓住了悠介的两个细手腕。他能感受到悠介全身上下唯一自由的下半身、那双腿怎么磨蹭着他的那双，屁股怎么猛的抬起又落下、不停在叶月的胯与床之间狭窄的空隙里动来动去。叶月喜欢这个，压下自己的胯用前面的性器顶着。两人花最短的时间拿来润滑，没有叶月的帮忙悠介仍然两手紧抓着枕头强逼自己保持腋下张开的姿势以收割更多强烈的快感。直到叶月将悠介身下的那张嘴伺候好，他终于得以重新爬回来攥紧悠介的手腕，顺道把自己那根肿胀的性器塞进去，紧接着开干。

悠介平坦的小腹一瞬间沿着阴茎进入的方向伸展开，美妙极了，叶月的小腹被这片肉做的绸缎毫无征兆的取悦，他扬起头、随即换了一边的腋窝舔下去。新的刺激，从头开始的敏感，悠介重新上了劲儿的叫喊变得像杏仁酒一样冲且甜。叶月的神经紧了又紧，鼻息被腋下的嫩肉遮了一次又一次，下身也被密封着闷咬。他猛顶着胯发泄、冒了一身汗降温，面对身下的这只没有性别的魔女，终于只能暴露真正的动物本能来应付。那些关于性向的无聊思考，关于如何做一个下流绅士，叶月此刻终于什么也想不了了。被动地机械地冲撞，沦为器官的集合，从悠介嘴里听到自己的名字后面不再有尾缀或者一句混蛋，从悠介眼里看到要强的神情时也再勾不起什么无名火，叶月想要并且拥有了这一切的现状。缴械投降，不，叶月感受到的绝不是这个，当他的下体被失控的快感冲击、射精、持续不断直到有一些疼痛，悠介伸手安抚着他的小腹、用干哑的软男声说道：“干得好，宝贝。”

第二天的早晨比前一夜平和多了。当叶月睡醒，看见悠介坐着、裸着的背冲着他，大臂下面是一条条分明的肋骨轮廓、轻微地张合。叶月从未把酒后的事像昨晚那样记得清楚，当然，现在的他终于有空去思考那些枯燥的事情，把柔软的难以分辨的经历划进清晰的词汇中去。然而望着悠介的身体，叶月透过背部看到悠介平坦的前胸、透过被褥摸到悠介阴茎的手感，他终于停在了迟疑前的这一秒。

“早安。”他说。他看着悠介放下手机后轻轻摆弄的红卷发，趴过来后发尾扫在他的心口上。

“早安。”悠介用来瞧刚睡醒的叶月时的表情，平静又愉悦得像是密谋已久。

**Author's Note:**

> 叶先生万圣“有腋毛比较SM”危险发言衍生物


End file.
